Benglitech
by dasengelhertzmitflugeln
Summary: Carlisle's job puts the Cullens in a hostage/kidnapping please dont picture a bank robbery not that kind of hostage situation situation. Will contain Edward whumpage, major AU human sort of.bad guy has particular interest in Edward *on Hiatus
1. Knock on the Door

Carlisle Cullen was a good man who became associated with the wrong people and got in over his head. It wasn't his fault, not really. Yet, that fact didn't stop the gulit that had way past creeped up and down his spine. Dr. Cullen, once upon a time, worked for a company specializing in stem cell research called Benglitech. He was one of the company's top geneticists until he uncovered a multibillion dollar scam they were running (one that we will get into when the time comes), and not with little effort, handed in his resignation. He and his family had inherited a large estate from his father and were well-off because of it but the job loss definitely put a damper on the family life. With his younger two children still in high school and his oldest home from college for the summer, his constant presence in the house did not go unnnoticed. Used to having Daddy come home at six every night, it only took the kids about a week to get sick of their now over-bearing father and, eventually, even his wife began to feel suffocated. Although, this is not where the guilt I spoke of came from. No, no, that guilt comes along a little further into the story and starts with a knock on the front door.

"Daaaaad!" Edward screamed for the second time trying to send his voice to the other side of the huge house. "There's someone at the door for you!" Turning to the man he opened the door for he took a deep breath and said, "Don't worry, we're all home so someone would've heard that and'll get him soon enough. I'm his son, Edward."

"Yes," the man smiled "I figured that after you screamed 'dad'." The man seemed harmless enough. No one would call him a sasquatch but he was decently tall, fifty by the looks of it and had brown hair and dull blue eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I think I broke my leg yesterday so I don't really wanna run across the house to get him."

After that comment the man visibly looked the kid up and down, noticing how heavily he was leaning against the door frame. "I'm no doctor but I work with a heck of a lot of them. What do you mean you _think_ you broke your leg? Did you go to an emergency room?"

"No, it happened last night and my brothers pre-med at Yale and said I'd be fine until we got it checked out this morning, no biggy." The truth was that it kind of was a biggy, his big brother Emmett had just gave him something to temporarily numb the pain while he tried to sneak the younger to a free clinic before his father found out he was hurt. Of course they would have to tell him eventually if anything really was broken but they were all trying to avoid Dear Ol' Dad for the time being and a scream fest did not sound like fun. So in the morning Emmett had helped Edward limp down the stairs to the front door , leaving him there while he went back up to grab a jacket when the door bell rang. And here we are back to the door bell conversation.

"I don't know Edward, that looks pretty painful. Has your dad checked it out yet?" Then a sound of thumping and another figure appeared behind the kid, no doubt Carlisle's older son.

Emmett looked up at the man briefly and smiled, "Hello." And then looked down to his brother, "Okay buddy, dad's on his way to the front door let's get out of here." And with that he half-carried, half-dragged his brother to the car, conscious of not hurting the leg anymore and looked back to the door and screamed, "Nice meeting you!"

The man screamed back, "We didn't actually meet, but we will!"

OKAY YES I KNOW NOT A VERY LONG CHAPTER AND I HOPE NOT SUPER CONFUZZLING. ITS KINDA HOW I WORK, I START CRYPTIC AND THEN AS THE STORY PROGRESSES UR LIKE "OHHH" AND THEN I GET CRYPTIC AGAIN… SORRY.

THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS ARE A LOT LONGER AND MAKE MORE SENSE BUT CAN BE PUT IN ANY ORDER. ONE'S EMMET AND EDWARD AND THE OTHER IS CARLISLE AND THE OTHER GUY AND IM NOT SURE WHICH ONE TO POST FIRST… THAT IS IF I SHOULD POST EITHER OR JUST ABANDON THIS PIECE OF POSSIBLE CRAP…? SUGGESTIONS?


	2. Vicodin and Dr Hale

Chapter 2

Once in the car and driving down the highway, Edward really felt the Vicodin starting to kick in. He felt a bit woozy but elated and his leg, while it still hurt, went down to a dull pain rather than sharp. His level nine pain was definitely down to a five or a four.

"Hey Em, they won't like, you know, give me a drug test or anything, right?"

Chuckling a bit at his brothers slurred speech, "Not unless you give them a reason."

Looking down and giggling to himself mostly, "So, what do I do to make them think I'm like not what I am because I am what I am you know." He smiled and continued giggling. "Um… So… Yeah. That's the end of my rant. Is that a rant? I don't know, I can't quite tell."

"Edward shut up. We still have like half an hour until we get to the clinic; just try to sleep it off." And with that Edward laid his head against the window.

Being an early September Tuesday morning, some schools had already started and, since work is forever, traffic was horrible. It ended up taking the boys almost an hour to get to the free clinic and Edward was completely conked out. They could've made it to an ER a lot quicker but Emmett didn't want to risk any doctors their father was associated with finding out and he didn't want to have to deal with insurance issues which would require them to call Pops. He started to tap and shove him a little but he barely stirred so Em got out of the car, walked to the passenger side, opened the door and picked his brother up. Now, it probably looked a lot worse than it was: Emmett walking into the building with his brother limp in his arms. A young, pretty looking doctor walked up to him right away signaling a few nurses to follow her.

"What happened?" Emmett noticed the insignia on her white coat said _Dr. Hale_.

He shifted Edward in his arms a bit. The kid wasn't big but he was still seventeen and that's almost a full sized human and his arms were getting a bit tired. Before he could answer Dr. Hale's question, she spoke again,

"Here, put him down on the gurney."

Laying his brother down, Emmett looked up at the surprisingly beautiful doc. A bit flustered, he managed to get out, "Yeah, no, it's not as bad as it looks. He just fell asleep in the car and is a bit of a deep sleeper. But, uh, he hurt his leg and I think it might be broken."

She stared, almost kindly, straight into Emmett's eyes, as if looking for some sign of a farce. "Alright." She looked back down at Edward and started to gently pat his cheek. "Come on sweetie, can you wake up for me?" He groaned a bit but didn't wake up. After about a minute of this she looked back at Emmett. "I need to know exactly what happened. Did he hit his head?"

"No, I don't think so…" Panic started rising in his throat.

"Well, he wouldn't be passed out without a reason. Are you sure? When did the injury happen?"

"Um, no I'm not entirely sure, but I'm pretty sure. And it happened last night but I don't think that's why he's out. Er, our dad is a doctor and gave him something for the pain because we couldn't get him anywhere right away so that's probably why…"

"Your dad's a doctor?" She shot him a skeptic look. "What did he give him?"

"One or two Vicodin. I guess he's kind of small and he doesn't do any drugs or drink or anything so it probably just hit his system really hard."

"Are you sure he didn't have more than two?"

"Positive."

"Okay." She shooed away most of the nurses, realizing it wasn't a life or death situation. "Let's take a look at that leg." Dr. Hale lifted Edward's right pant leg up to inspect the damage. "Yeah. We'll need an X-Ray done but it definitely looks broken. Is your father coming?"

"Uh, no." He really didn't want to have to get his dad involved and although he felt bad about it, considering it was a free clinic they were at, he wanted to make the impression that they were not as well off as they were in actuality. "He, kind of drinks a lot so I took responsibility. Anything you need to ask or tell us just tell me."

Still looking extremely serious, she altered her demeanor to defeat. "Let's get him an X-Ray."

Edward woke up while his leg was being wrapped and covered with plaster. He was about to say something when he saw his brother and a pretty girl talking.

"So, do you boys have a ride home?"

Emmett, still trying to look less well off contemplated the question and decided to go for broke. "Naw, we took the bus. The only car we could afford is my dad's and he'd be pissed if we took it."

Dr. Hale raised an eye brow and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, so it wasn't your Escalade I saw you carry your brother out of?"

"Shit."

"Shit's right young man. We should call your father since I'm assuming your brother is a minor."

Emmett stood there for a second and then again said, "Shit."

NEXT CHAPTER HAS MORE TO DO WITH THE COMPANY AND SHTUFF


	3. Abilities?

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: ER YEAH I KNOW I DIDN'T PUT THIS ON ANY OTHER CHAPERS BUT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

"God damn it Emmett! I cannot believe that you would do something like this!" The three Cullens were standing in the parking lot outside of the clinic, Edward on crutches. "First you jeoprodize your brothers safety and then you lie to get into a free clinic?" Carlisle's usually pale as paper skin was now as red as a tomato and gleaming with sweat. He looked like a literal time bomb waiting to explode. It's a miracle fury, not fire, came out of his lips as he spoke again, "Do you know what your lies about me would have done to my reputation if they got out? For christ's sake Em your almost 22 years old you should know the difference between right and wrong!" He took a break to take a few deep breaths, huffing and puffing, while both boys stood there, afraid to move or make a sound. "You know, I got offered a job today." Both Edward and Emmett continued to stand there, looking unsure, not knowing what the best reaction woud be. "Yeah. You know that nice man you left waiting at the front door this morning? He was there to give me a proposal and recruit me to his project but now I don't know if I should take it. Maybe I need to stay at home to make sure you boys don't get into trouble."

"No!" Neither boy could stand the thought of being home all day with their dad, especially after this little stunt they pulled. At least Emmett would get to go back to school; Edward would have to spend the next two years in pain.

Looking exhausted but still angry, Carlisle said, "We'll talk about this later tonight. Emmett, you take the Audi." He tossed his son the keys and started walking to the Escalade. He noticed Edward trying to slyly hobble over to the Audi with Emmett. "Edward, your coming with me. I don't want you hanging around your brother anymore."

"What are you talking about Dad! You can't stop me from hanging out with my own brother!"

"Eddie, just let it go." Em hoped his brother would so he could get of there. There's no way he was actually going home. He told his friends he'd meet up with them and it's not like his dad could really stop him.

"Oh yes I can, Edward. You're barely seventeen and you're going to be a junior in high school. You shouldn't be hanging out with people his age anyway. Now get in the car. Now!"

Never letting his cheerful mood waver for more than a few minutes, Emmett smiled, "I'll see you at home Ed. Later." Then he sped off and Edward was forced to get into the car for a very long and awkward drive. When he got to the passenger side door, he realized that it was etremely high and it was going to take a lot to get him up there with his cast and crutches.

"Here son, let me help you." Carlisle walked around and attempted to help lift his son but was shrugged off.

"I've got it." He put one foot up and immediately fell back, being caught by his father.

"No you don't. I'll help you get your good leg onto the step and then just put all of your weight on me." He swiftly got the boy up and reached to buckle his seat belt.

"I can do it." Carlisle put his hands up, obviously, already much less upset. Edward always seemed to calm him and thought they had a good relationship. He didn't know where this attitude was coming from. He was probably just tired. The kid had been through a bit that day.

They drove in silence and Edward had fallen asleep again. When they pulled into the drive way, no surprise, the Audi was nowhere in sight. Carlisle nudged Edward and this time he shot up. His dad helped him out of the car. The kid seemed tired and a lot less relunctant than he was in the parking lot for help. It was only one PM but Carlisle suggested he rest and set him up next to his older sister, Alice, in the living room to watch TV.

"What happened to you?" Before Edward could even answer it seemed that Alice had grabbed a sharpie from her purse and started to write on his cast.

"Alice, what are you doing?" He tried to see what she was writing but she was covering it. "Seriously, I'm tired and I really don't want to draw attention to my leg and you coloring on it is gonna do just that."

"Lil bro, you have a huge piece of plaster on you. I don't think the sharpie is what's going to attract people's eyes. I'm just making it more appealing to look at. How'd you break it anyway?"

"With Emmett last night. I'll tell you later."

"You know what, I don't really care, it's probably some stupid ass stunt our idiot brother pulled, huh? You want me to get you some soup?" Alice was always more of a protective sibling than Emmett and took care of their brother when he was sick and listened to his problems. Emmett was more of an idol that Edward would do anything to please, even go off and get his leg broken. Alice spoke again, "Yeah, I can tell you want soup. I'll go get you some!" In her usually dainty fashion, Alice left, skipping, toward the kitchen.

After awhile of sitting on the couch, waiting for his soup, Edward started to hear his mom and dad talking in the next room over about his dad's new job.

He could hear his mother's voice, "That's amazing honey. And they say they want you to start right away?"

"As soon as possible. They actually wanted me to come in today. It seems like they're in desperate need for someone with my… abilities." Abilities? Edward strained to hear more. "But I told them I had to think on it for a day. They seem very anxious, but, I think I'm gonna take it. What do you think?"

"I think it'll be great for you to get out of the house."


	4. Gym Class and Early Pick Up

DISCLAIMER THING: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT WHAT'S ORIGINAL

Chapter 4

Two weeks after the "incident", Forks High School had started back up again and Edward was sitting on the bleachers during his first period gym class. His injury prevented him from actually doing anything so he just sat there, staring at the cast on his leg and the big bold sharpie font that said "I TRUST PEOPLE TOO EASILY" courtesy Alice. He would have scratched it out that day but his leg was still throbbing and he was tired, so he instead chose to crash on the couch and deal with it later. When later came, his brother was home, and most likely the cause of everyone else's exhaustion, and willing to share some advice, "Keep it on, it'll give girls a reason to talk to you and guys will think you're funny."

"I don't know Em..." Edward responded skeptically.

"Just do it little bro. Trust me, the worst that'll happen is someone will try to ask you to do something because they'll think you're ultra-trust-worthy."

"Okay. Sure whatever, I guess it's kinda funny anyway." Funny thing was, though, that by listening to Emmett he actually was trusting him easily. Guess Alice does know her brother better than anyone.

Back in the gym, Edward continued to sit and stare at his leg. His father had taken the job and had started right away. He was gone for more hours than he was for his previous job and he was barely ever home when Edward was awake. It was probably for the best considering Emmett was due back at school in a couple of days and if his dad was home he'd try to separate them. Actually, come to think of it, when his father was home, he didn't seem to care much about what was going on with his kids, he'd just come home tired and looking worried, eat something, and go to sleep. Everyone was just so happy to be rid of him for a little while that they were only just starting to notice.

*Whack!* The sound of his own head being hit by something then of his own body hitting the floor knocked Edward out of his thoughts.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Jacob Black ran over and reached his hand to Edward who was currently lying in a tangle on his back. Edward took Jacob's hand but, because of his leg, also need the assistance of the gym coach lifting him from behind to get him back on his feet again. When he was finally in a standing position, partially supported by the coach, the coach spoke,

"You okay Cullen? How's the leg?"

"Oh, um it's fine. I'm good, uh, thanks."

"Okay then, let's get back to it kids!" The coach yelled to the rest of the class and before turning Jacob sent Edward a sympathetic smile.

The rest of the day until lunch seemed to go by in a haze for Edward. Whether because of the blow to the head or because of his insane ADD and the fact that he didn't take any Adderall in the morning, he was definitely out of it. By lunch, he was pretty much just sitting on a bench outside, staring off into space when a security guard came to get him.

"You're Edward Cullen , right?" He didn't wait for a response. "Your uncle is here to pick you and your sister up. It's about your parents, he said he needs to take you home now."

Edward had no idea what this guy was talking about. The only uncles he had lived in Australia with his mom's family and none of them had ever even left Adelaide, let alone the country. Instead of voicing these concerns, however, he just let the security guard drive him to the office in his little buggy so he could see what was going on and who was supposedly his uncle. When they got there, Alice was walking up to the office too with a call slip in her hand. When she reached him, out of the corner of his mouth, Edward mumbled, "They said our uncle's here to pick us up."

Alice cocked a brow, "Uncle Gary left Australia?"

"No, I highly doubt that. But our so-called uncle said that it's something important about mom and dad, plus, school's kind of biting today. If they're actually willing to cut us loose I say no harm no foul, so just play along, alright?"

Alice exhaled loudly, "Edward…"

Copying her tone, Edward answered, "Alice…" and then added, "Please. I don't want to go back to class. If we don't leave now I'll just ditch and you'll have to live with knowing that you could have prevented me from having that cut."'

"Fine, but I don't have a good feeling about this. Like I said, you trust people too easily."

"Edward, Alice, come on I've signed you out already, you're parents need you right now." The man that recruited their father was standing before them again.

Turning to the voice Edward immediately recognized him, "Hey, you're the guy from a few weeks ago."

Alice grabbed her brother's arm to prevent him from walking closer to the man, "You know him Edward?"

"Yeah, I think he's Dad's new boss or something." He looked to the man again, "What are we waiting for."

The man led the two of them to a black van with tinted windows and ushered them into the back, Edward without his crutches.

"Mind passing me my crutches?" Edward inquired when the man made a move to close the sliding door without doing so. "I, um, kinda need them for when I get out. I can't really walk without them."

"Don't worry, son. You won't need to walk by yourself anywhere. I'll just keep these up front with me for the ride." That said, he shut the door and went to the driver's seat which, along with the passenger's, was separated from the back. The doors and the boot in the back all had child locks and couldn't be opened from the inside. Carlisle obviously hadn't prepared his kids too well for the real world. They were way too trustworthy.

REVIEW =)

P.S. MORE INTENSE SHTUFF COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER SO, BEWARE

SORRY IM DOING THESE SO DANG SHORT BUT IT KINDA MAKES IT EASIER TO ACTUALLY UPDATE…


	5. Asthma Attacks

DISCLAIMER: (DO I HAVE TO DO THIS ON EVERY CHAPTER? ANYONE?) ANYWAY, SO YES, NO I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS UNORIGINAL =)

Chapter 5

The man slammed the door, leaving Alice and Edward in the seatless back of the van. Alice had already sat down cross-legged when she got into the car but was now moving to a crouching position so she could reach the door.

"Hey!" she screamed when the door wouldn't budge. "Hey!" No one answered so she kicked it and looked at her brother who had a half-guilty, half-scared look on his face. "Nice going _Eduardo_." Edward hated when she called him that. "Now we're freaking stuck in the back of a madman's car because you 're a god damned baby who couldn't handle school and, big surprise, decided to trust a total stranger!"

The half-scared emotion immediately left Edwards face as he retaliated, "He didn't _force_ us in the car and I didn't force _you_ to come with me."

"Yeah, no, you threatened me. Why the hell did I fucking listen to you! Nothing you ever do turns out good!"

"Shut up Alice, besides, we don't even know anything's gone wrong! It's just a stuck door, there could be a child lock."

"And the fact that there're no seats back here and he took your crutches?"

"Maybe it's the only car he could get a hold of and thought my crutches would get in the way back here. I don't know, Alice! Let's just not jump to conclusions, I mean, he seemed fine when I met him and Dad obviously trusts him if he's working with him." After mentioning his father, Edward made a face that resembled a double-take, "Wait, he said something was wrong with Mom and Dad. Crap, Alice, what if they're hurt!"

Looking at her brother's distress over their parents, he always was a momma's boy, Alice decided to calm down a bit. "Maybe you're right and there is just a child lock and I overreacted. Just calm down, like you said, we won't know anything until we get there." At this point the van had started moving. "Wherever 'there' is ,anyway."

Alice's attempts at calming Edward down didn't really seem to work. Her previous argument had sunken into him and he no longer believed his own retort. He started to hyper-ventilate. "Crap, crap crap! Alice! Mom and Dad are probably hurt or something and now we're gonna be… God, I don't know!" He reached into his pocket and after, about ten second of rifling, pulled his hand out empty and instead started grasping the loose fabric of his jeans and breathing hard.

"Do you not have your inhaler?" Both Edward and Alice had had asthma since they were little kids and Alice could tell that he was giving himself an attack. "Just calm down Eddie, I've got mine." She reached to her side, looking for her purse, when she realized that she didn't actually have it. "Fucking A I don't. The ass-wipe must have grabbed it off of me with me noticing!" Temporarily ignoring her brother and instead focusing on herself, "I knew if. There's no way that guys good news. I know for a fact that I had my purse on my shoulder when I walked to the office. See, you should always listen to me when I have a feeling, I'm never wrong." Noticing that what she was saying was not, in fact, helping Edward's case, she changed tactics.

Alice moved herself and positioned the two of them so that Edward's back was to her chest. She put one arm loosely around his waist and used to other to maneuver his head to rest on her shoulder. "Come Eddie," she said, "you know the drill, just breath with me."

Caught really quickly, the attack wasn't bad and didn't become full-fledged. Of course, the lack of inhalers put a damper on the game but it wasn't life or death. At least, not anymore or no yet. After a few minutes of just sitting there, Alice not talking because she knew the silence was keeping her brother calm, they hit a pretty nasty bump on the road and both of them toppled over. "Where are we?" The question came from Edward who leaned against the side of the car.

With the calmer waves in the air, Alice tried to keep them by keeping her voice low and steady, "I'm not sure. I know that there's a really bumpy road going to the Whitlock's house but that's the only one I know of in Forks." She questioned her brother, hoping he wouldn't overreact and stress out again, "Do you think we're out of Forks already?"

"I don't know Al, probably. We're probably going to the middle of nowhere to be killed and dumped so nobody will find us." He sounded a bit uneasy but there was also a hint of sarcasm in his voice which made Alice smile a bit. Plus, he must be on good terms with her because, unlike Alice's nickname for Edward which is used when she's trying to piss him off, Edward's nickname for Alice is always used lovingly. Edward really is a good guy that way. He doesn't get into fights at school and, if not a little anti-social, actually has quite a few friends. Not the same kind of friends Alice has, besides her best friend, Bella, most of her friends are the kind you hang out with in big groups and party with, but mostly just a few good friends that would still hang out with him randomly, even if he blew them off all week. Emmett, well, Emmett was "friends" with everybody but a lot of people hated him. How he kept his high school reputation in college, even with a completely different school of people and a new town, is a mystery. The point is, Edward was probably the sweetest of them all and, if the phrase hasn't become a little too redundant, a little too trust-worthy.

Apparently, he had fallen asleep because when the sliding door opened who knows how much later, he had to fight to tear his eyes open. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the man, about fifteen or twenty feet away, talking on a cell phone. The man who opened the door, however, was a dangerous two feet away and bending closer. Before he was able to snap fully awake, he was grabbed by a big, burly man with an awful stench. The man had wrapped his left arm around Edward's midsection, turning him 180, and dragging him the rest of the way out of van and taking no extra care not hurt his leg. Once out, the man had Edward in a standing position and his arm was wrapped tightly around both his arms and his chest, Edwards hands bent up grabbing the man's wrist for support. The burly man ruffled hair a bit and Edward looked utterly dazed and confused. He didn't hear his sister but he saw her as she daintily hopped out of the car, another man debating on whether or not to grab her as the burly guy had Edward.

The man had hung up his phone and was walking back toward the van. Alice put her hands on her hips and stared the guy down, "Are you gonna give my brother his crutches back now?"

Edward, who was trying to put most of his weight on his good leg but wasn't being given enough wiggle-room to do so, looked like he was totally checked out and didn't even seem to notice the comment.

Alice continued to stare at the man and cockily stated while motioning to her brother, "He kinda needs them."

The man just looked at Edward then Alice and smiled.

OKAY, MAYBE I LIED, NOT TOO MUCH ACTION HAPPENING YET, BUT IT WILL, I PROMISE! AND DO I NEED TO MAKE IT RATED M IF I SAY FUCK? DID I JUST BREAK A RULE? SORRY! ILL CHANGE IT IF I BROKE A RULE…


	6. Mr Grady and The Hotel

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN UNORIGINAL STUFF

Chapter 6

Carlisle stood at the entrance of the rundown old hotel. Looking inside of it for the third time, he noticed the paint chipping on the walls, the cobwebs in the corners and the thick must in the air. The place was huge and in the middle of nowhere. The furniture was made of sturdy oak and cedar that, besides the snow-covering of dust, had seemingly been untouched by the years. The chandeliers that hung from the ceilings only offered faint light and constantly flickered and would sway when freak gusts of wind blew through the building, even on an unmoving day. Leaning against the dark wood of the check-in desk was a man about Carlisle's age, dressed in a pin-striped suit, leather shoes and a fedora.

"Mr. Grady." Carlisle's voice was strong and unwavering but inside he was disturbed by this man and, somehow, he thought the man knew.

Smiling and standing up straight, Brendon Grady responded, "Mr. Cullen, right on time. I'm glad it has sunken into you the way I feel about tardiness."

Carlisle thought back to the first time he met Mr. Grady. It was the day after he had been met by Mr. Grady's job recruiter and project manager. Instead of the lab he was told he would be working at, he was told to arrive at this address at five o'clock in the morning if he was interested in taking the job offer. Carlisle had been twenty minutes late because he wanted to check on his injured son's leg before leaving for the day. The hotel's location was obscure and it wasn't an easy drive so the reaction he got from his third-of-an-hour lateness was shocking. It was only Mr. Grady at the hotel and he had ripped every single room key that was still hanging on its hook and covered with dust off of the wall and shot them all around the lobby screaming, not just raised voice but actually screaming, "You were told not to be late, you were told not to be late!" After that first outburst, Mr. Grady had calmed down quite quickly but had warned Carlisle not to show up in his presence late ever again.

That day, he was led into the great ballroom of the hotel, which, despite the grand windows, was still dark because day had not yet broken. A fireplace was lit and great orange flames were seeping through the grate blocking the opening. Carlisle had initially found this odd because it was technically still summer but, after feeling a few chills, found himself edging closer to the heat. Mr. Grady sat down on the big leather arm chair by the fireplace. It was the only piece of furniture in the room and Carlisle was left standing, arms huddled a bit around the flesh exposed by his rolled up shirt. Mr. Grady's big brown eyes studied him.

"Before you can work for me, Mr. Cullen, I need to tell you a story. You need to stand there and listen to the entire thing without interrupting me and you need to understand the importance of what I tell you. This is crucial. If it can't be done, then you are not the man I need. I am very intuitive and will be able to sense the degree of how much you understand and whether or not you will be willing to help me.

Carlisle didn't say a word and the man had gone on to tell his story. He obviously thought Carlisle had understood because, after the story was told, the sun was just beginning to show up and Mr. Grady handed him a piece of paper with the lab's address and told Carlisle to begin his work. He added, "Come back here once a week, at five o'clock sharp, to discuss your progress with me."

The second visit to the hotel consisted of Carlisle doing just that, telling of his progress on his project. It also consisted of them talking about Carlisle's innate abilities he had inherited from his father along with his wealth. Without these abilities, nobody could do what needed to be done for the project to succeed and Carlisle decided to forego the precautions he usually took with strangers when discussing his talents. He told Mr. Grady everything and he could tell that Mr. Grady wanted to tell him something too. Mr. Grady opened his mouth but no words came out. Carlisle, instead, felt cold chills go through his body and another voice going through his head. He couldn't quite make out what the voice was saying because he was too focused on Mr. Grady's face. Before he could question him, though, the sun began to shine into the room and Carlisle was shooed out of the building.

He had now been working for Mr. Grady for two weeks and one day and this was his third Tuesday visit to the hotel. Although he had his usual smile, on the walk to the ballroom, Carlisle could sense Mr. Grady's growing uneasiness which began to match his own. They stopped at the entrance of the ballroom without going in and Mr. Grady grabbed Carlisle's arms with a piercing force.

"I can no longer trust my people. I have only known you in person for an insignificant amount of time now but you are like me and the only person that can understand. I have kept the ones who have been working for me for years in the blue; most of them have never even met me. The one I once trusted, the one you first met, has betrayed me. He has leaked my secret. He has leaked your secret and he has leaked your family's secret and, now that he knows it is more than just me, he will want to take advantage of us. We must find a way to get rid of him as soon as possible."

Carlisle was completely taken aback. He understood the jist of what Mr. Grady had said but it was still very cryptic (like this chapter….sry). Thoughts started running through his head about what he meant when he said they would be taken advantage of. Mr. Grady had said the man wanted his family too. God, his children didn't even know anything about his abilities or theirs for that matter. Esme knew but she had none of her own. The abilities are inherited genetically and require something else to turn them on or trigger them, for a lack of better words.

He didn't question Mr. Grady but asked, "How?" He wasn't going to let his family get hurt because of what he had gotten himself into.

OKAY, I KNOW, SO FREAKING CONFUSING. ILL TIE IT TOGETHER WITH THE OTHER CHAPTERS NEATLY YOU JUST GOTTA BARE WITH ME =)


	7. Another Van

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN UNORIGINAL STUFF

Chapter 7

"Ow!" Alice and Edward yelled in unison as they were into another van. As the man who had grabbed Edward leaned in to do God knows what, Alice slapped his hand again. "Lay off already!" She growled and gave the man her best evil glare.

"Sorry Sweetheart," the burly man responded "but I've got to put these on ya." He dangled a pair of handcuffs from his index finger.

"Steve." The man who had picked them up from school threw the burly man, who was apparently named Steve, three more sets of cuffs. "Make sure to get their legs too. If they're anything like the other two, they're going to be fisty."

"No problem boss." Leaning in once more, he grabbed both of Edward's wrists and began pulling him closer to his body when Alice tried to interfere.

"Hey!" She screamed but was pushed back into the side of the van.

Edward's eyes widened and he pitched in and screamed, "Don't hurt her!"

Steve put both of Edward's wrists in one of his hand and used the other meaty one to cover Edward's mouth, "Don't yell, stop struggling and I won't make this harder on you. Understand?" He kept his hands in place but started to squeeze Edward's wrists painfully hard. After a few seconds, Edward nodded just to make him let go.

The man, who had walked over to the other van momentarily to give instructions to one of his lackeys to drive it back, approached again and put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "See." He pointed to Alice, "That one's gonna be a great fighter once we're through with them." He looked back to Edward and saw his distressed face. "Steve. I think he gets it. Start binding them. We're taking them to the safe house and then we meet the others at the hotel at dawn."

Edward's mind was racing a thousand miles per hour as Steve put his cuffs on tightly. He wanted to say something, to question what was happening but everything that had been going on was making him too flustered. Alice was obviously flustered too, because when Steve moved on to cuff her, she just sat there saying nothing. It wasn't very in character of her and Edward thought that maybe she hit her head when she was pushed. He started to narrow his focus outside of the van and discovered that the only people left were the three of them in the van, the man, and a woman he hadn't noticed before. He also hadn't taken a good look at his surroundings either. It seemed that they had been taken to a fairly large clearing in a forest. Which forest, exactly, he couldn't tell because he had no idea how long they had been driving, not to mention he sucked at geography, even local. Alice was really smart and he was sure that she would have been able to deduce at least a little more than he had.

Turning his head toward his sister, Edward spoke, "Al." which earned him a down right creepy look from Steve.

"What did I say little boy?" Steve's grin was devilish, like he was waiting for Edward to respond just so he could have the pleasure of physically shutting him up again. Edward must have sensed this because he stayed quiet.

The woman, who was dressed in black, tall, had long black hair and wore sunglasses grabbed the sliding door and peeked her head in. "You ready back here Steve?" Her voice was silky and exited through thick red lips. "Alright then. We'll see you in about an hour." She shut the door, leaving Steve inside with Alice and Edward. There was no way they'd be able to have a private conversation or be able to talk freely about what was happening, nonetheless escape. That is, if they even knew what they were escaping from.

SOOO, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT I REALIZED THAT MY WRITING IS PROBABLY PRETTY CONFUSING AND I DIDN'T WANT TO TRY TO GET OUT ANY IMPORTANT INFORMATION IN A WAY THAT WASN'T UNDERSTANDABLE…. I THINK I NEED A BETA, ANYBODY HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO GO ABOUT DOING THAT? THANKS!


	8. Inside the Van

SO IVE BEEN INFORMED THAT I DO NOT ACTUALLY HAVE TO PUT A DISCLAIMER AT THE TOP OF EVERY CHAPTER… COOL BEANS

Chapter 8

Like clockwork, they arrived at their destination almost exactly an hour after they left the clearing. Edward knew this because, this time, he had actually managed to stay awake. It had been about one o'clock when they were picked up from school and when he had checked his watch in the second van, however difficult it may have been with the tight cuffs on, it read 4:30pm. When the van stopped at the second location, it read 5:30pm. Edward was asleep most of the first trip because his asthma attack had probably wiped him out. What was scary was the fact that his sister had been out the whole duration of the second trip. After Steve was done binding them, it seemed as though Alice's passing out had coincided with the door slamming shut. Her head wasn't bleeding and her breathing didn't seem labored but Edward knew something was wrong with her. What scared him more for that moment, though, was the fact that he was now alone with big, bulky, scary Steve.

The first ten minutes had seemed to last hours: Edward, sitting by himself, trying not to look at Steve, while Steve was sitting next to an unconscious Alice, baring his eyes into the boy. It was only when Steve started to put his arm around Alice that Edward said anything.

"Don't do that!" He tried his best to scramble over to them, minding his broken leg. Steve didn't try to stop him; instead, he grabbed his bicep and yanked him to his side, opposite Alice.

Steve's right arm around the boy and his left around his sister, "Well, I've got to have my arm around something, now, don't I? If not your pretty sister than would you like to volunteer?"

Shuddering, Edward didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be anywhere near this man, definitely not under his arm. But on the other hand, Alice was his sister and she wasn't even awake. He didn't want this guy molesting his sister either… But then again, Alice was asleep and would remember… No! Edward kicked himself for even thinking like that. He decided to suck it up for Alice and relaxed in the man's embrace. With that, Steve gently leaned Alice against the wall of the van and practically pulled Edward onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist.

The next fifty minutes were even that bad, really. Steve didn't try anything more than running his fingers through Edward's hair, rubbing his arms or, occasionally, wrapping his arms a bit tighter around his waist. Edward kept his eyes open the whole time and let the man do what he wanted, as long as Alice wasn't being touched. The second the car stopped, Steve lifted Edward back to his original position and started straightening himself out. He seemed to want to look presentable and shot Edward a look that most people have when saying, "Be quiet." Or "Shut up." Swallowing, Edward checked his watch: "5:30pm."

I DON'T WANNA BE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO HOUNDS FOR REVIEWS, BUT I DO GET QUITE A FEW HITS FOR THIS PARTICULAR STORY AND I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE SOME INPUT AND CRITIQUE! ALSO, I STILL KINDA THINK I NEED A BETA BUT IM NOT TOO SURE HOW TO GO ABOUT DOING THAT SO ANY SUGGESTIONS ALONG THOSE LINES WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED ALSO! =)


	9. What the Hell is happening

Chapter 9

SIDENOTE: IN THE LAST CHAPTER IS SAID ALICE'S HEAD _WAS_ BLEEDING, I MEANT TO SAY IT _WASN'T_. I WENT BACK AND CHANGED IT BUT JUST IN CASE YOUR CONFUSED WHY I DON'T ADDRESS A BLEEDING HEAD, THAT'S WHY. LOL

"Who the Hell are you guys?" Emmett asked for maybe the third or fourth time. He was sitting on cold tile, tied up and angry. These three meat heads had jumped him in the parking lot of his gym. He got a few good shots in, but they came at him from behind and three against one wasn't exactly a fair fight. After a pretty tough blow to the head, he had fallen to the ground. The last thing he saw before passing out was one of them taking his keys and opening his dad's car.

When he woke up, he was here, on this tile floor, hands and legs bound and his mother next to him, trying to wake him up. "Emmett," she put her hands on his face as he opened his eyes, "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Feeling the roughness of the rope on his face, he responded, "Yeah, but, I don't know when the last time you stroked my cheek was, but your hands have gotten pretty course." He knew that his mom's hands were tied, he could feel that his own were tied too, but, as always, he was trying to lighten the mood. She didn't seem to get it and she removed her hands, head down. "I'm just kidding Mom, your hands are as soft as a Twinkie." At this, Esme smiled and nudged Emmett.

"So, where are we, Mom?" He asked he her.

"A kitchen." Her serious face turned into a little smile. Emmett definitely got his humor from his mom and now she was trying to light the mood.

"Ha. But really, Mom, did you see anything? They brought you here too, didn't they?" Esme nodded. Remembering how rough they were with him, Emmett started to worry. "Did they hurt you?"

"They were already at the house when I came home at lunch. They tried to block me from going in so I kneed one of them in the stomach but they grabbed me. They didn't hurt me, but I was blindfolded and couldn't see what roads we took. We're in some sort of cabin now, that much I can tell."

"Hold on, Mom." Emmett looked around the corner into a living room where the three men that grabbed him were watching TV. He thought maybe they could just slip out, but sensing his thoughts, Esme told him,

"We're chained to the oven." True enough, Emmett looked down to his feet and saw hand cuffs connected to his mom and the handle of the oven.

"Jeez, well at least they could have chained us to a couch or something." Stretching his body as best he could, he yelled at the men, trying to get their attention. "Hey! Who the Hell are you guys? What do you want with us!"

Emmett continued yelling at them and continued getting ignored until the front door opened and a woman walked in telling them, "Shut him up already, I could hear his bloody screams from inside the van." This woman was gorgeous, but sinister looking at the same time. She looked at Emmett and he immediately did what she said as well as giving her the zipped lip signal so she'd know not to send the goons over.

Popping her head back outside, the woman screamed, "Jonathan, tell Steve to wake up the girl and bring them inside! It's getting dark."

"Bring who inside?" Emmett couldn't stay quiet for very long. "You better not have my brother and sister. I'll kill you!" He started struggling against his restraints and one of the goons started walking toward him.

"Didn't the lady just say to shut your pie hole?" The goon questioned him and Emmett just growled.

A couple of minutes later, a drowsy looking Alice slowly walked in, followed by Steve, practically carrying Edward. Steve's arm was tightly around his middle and whenever Edward struggled, Steve would lift him up completely.

"Get off of me!" Edward had let this man touch him in the car for Alice, but he did not want to be manhandled and definitely didn't want to be carried. He saw the man who had picked them up from school exiting the car with his crutches and he was baffled why they wouldn't just let him walk. At least now he knew the man's name and could call out to him, "Jonathan! Let me have my crutches!" Edward was really riled up again and he could feel it getting harder to breath. His next sentence was extremely labored, "I can walk."

Jonathan walked through the door, past Steve and Edward and ruffled Edward's hair, "I'll give them back to you eventually." Edward pulled his head away from the touch.

"Don't you touch him!" Emmett was in the kitchen, attempting to stand up and failing. The goon that was by him pushed him down into a sitting position and gave him a stern finger before walking away.

"Put them with the others" The woman said. Alice walked over to her mother and brother by herself and sat down in between the two, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. Following suit, Steve dragged a heavily breathing Edward next to Emmett, where he sat him down. Emmett immediately put an arm around his brother's shoulder and asked him if he was alright. Edward, like his sister, didn't say anything. He, instead, focused on trying to calm down and leaned heavily on his brother.

"What did you do to them?" Emmett screamed at Steve.

"We're fine, Emmett." Edward said through shaky breaths. Emmett could tell he was out of breath.

"Where's your inhaler, Ed?"

"We don't have them." He took a few deep breaths. "What's going on?"

"Honestly, little brother," he squeezed his shoulders tighter "I have no idea."


	10. The Cult

Chapter 10

It was one o'clock in the afternoon and Carlisle had been at the hotel strategizing with Mr. Grady for the past eight hours. He was exhausted. Mr. Grady had told him that his family was in danger. They were in danger because he took a job at a secret company where half of the staff is secretly in a secret cult and a part of an even more secret company. Carlisle was learning just how dangerous secrets could really be. Mr. Grady had brought him aside today and told him everything he knew about the people after them, that they wanted to study the ones of them that carry the gene to try to figure out how to replicate it, but there was still so much more Carlisle didn't know. The stuff on the cult was so old that there was barely any information on the internet. Mr. Grady had an extensive library with ancient books and the two of them had set to work throughout the morning to find any info at all on the cult of the Benglidore. Of course, they were in a room with no windows or outside light.

After the eight hours, they hadn't found a lot but what they did find was going to be a huge help. They hadn't planned on spending that much time without a break and Carlisle had decided to check up on his family. Mr. Grady didn't think that they would go after them today, but he still wanted to make sure. After his wife's and all three of his kid's cell phones went straight to voicemail, he knew something was wrong. He turned to Mr. Grady who was still book cracking.

"My family's not answering their phones." Mr. Grady looked up.

"Already? Wouldn't your younger ones be at school? Surely they haven't been taken."

Carlisle looked surprised to hear Mr. Grady suggest anything along those lines. "You think your people would kidnap my family?"

"They are not my people Mr. Cullen. Not anymore. Now, it's just you and me." He paused before saying, "Yes. I believe they would take your family. At the very least your children. They are as valuable to them as we are. Maybe even more so since their abilities haven't yet manifested. I just didn't believe it would be today. I thought we'd have more time."

Carlisle was seething. If he knew that his family was in immediate threat of being kidnapped he would have taken more precautions. He would have taken them away this morning, not waited around for eight hours. His gut was telling him they were taken. Esme usually answered her phone unless she was in a meeting and if Alice didn't answer, she would text him back right away. That kid was attached to her phone. Edward, well, he was a bit more spacey and Emmett would deliberately ignore his phone, but not the other two. Carlisle grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Mr. Cullen? If they have your family you won't be able to find them until they want to find you."

He ignored Mr. Grady's comment and left with, "I need to find out if they're okay."

IM SORRY, I KNOW THESE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT. AND CONFUSING… MY HANDS JUST START DOING THINGS AND THEY WONT LET ME STOP…


	11. Morgan

SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME AWHILE TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER, STARTED OUT BEING BUSY WITH OTHER THINGS AND I ALWAYS LOSE INTEREST IN STORIES UNTIL I REREAD THEM. DIDN'T REREAD THIS ONE TIL TONIGHT, OR I GUESS BY NOW IT'R MORNING… UM, SO IT'S LIKE, A LITTLE BIT LONGER THAN THE OTHER CHAPTERS

Chapter 11

It was about eleven thirty at night and the Cullens had been at the safe house for several hours. All three of the meat heads and Steve were watching television and Jonathan was sitting on a stool at the kitchen bar. Very soon after the two kids had arrived, the goons had moved the four hostages to the bedroom for the night and the woman, Morgan they called her, had went out to take care of some business. Jonathan was just starting on his second beer when she walked back into the cabin.

"I want to see the children." She said and then she walked over to Steve and bent over so that she was face to face with his sitting form. She brushed his cheek with her finger as she asked him, "I see they're not here. Did you put them in the bedroom like I asked?" She stopped brushing his cheek and pulled back slightly, "Or did they escape?"

Steve stuttered, Morgan was very sultry and fierce in looks, and, with her sunglasses off, her eyes were almost red. "N...no ma'am. They're in the bedroom like you asked. Me and Joey put 'em in ourselves."

"Hm." Morgan stood up all the way. "It's a pity almost. I've never seen a Nixyn use its powers in person before. Might have been a thrill. No worries, though. We'll see them rise to their full potential soon enough." Moving, almost gliding, she made her way to Jonathan telling him, "You make sure Steve doesn't get into any trouble while I'm gone, now. I might be in there awhile." Jonathan gave Morgan a nod and she continued out the door of the living area and down the hall to the last door on the right.

The door was open a crack and no light was shining though, telling Morgan that they had probably fallen asleep. Figures as much, considering they had all been smacked around a bit and should be exhausted, especially the younger ones, Edward and Alice. The younger they were the better, really. That is, pertaining to her bosses' "project" the Cullens were needed for. Morgan was more of a freelancer, unconnected otherwise to the cult, and was able to appreciate the irony of the Benglidorians' situation. They had had the father in their grasp for years and never knew it. It took him quitting Benglitech and working for maybe the one person who could stop them for them to realize he was a Nixyn. And, of course, now that they knew, there was no stopping them. Once upon time, the entire Benglidore cult had powers like the Nixyns, but they faded over time, the gene got washed out over centuries of cross-breeding with the general public, lower beings, if I may be so bold. The Nixyns' abilities had somehow held on stronger and the Cullens were the key. To capture them and to help extract their abilities though, Morgan was the key. And Morgan had some interesting abilities of her own. Pushing the door open, she could see the mother laying on the couch, the older brother on the armchair and Alice and Edward on either side of the bed. The room had no windows and, as a precaution, the mother and brother were chained to the wall and the other two handcuffed to the bedposts. Morgan found it understandable that the mother would want her two babies in the most comfortable spot after what they had been through.

"I hope you all enjoyed your nap." Morgan kept her voice at medium level, loud enough to wake them up, but not quite so to startle them. Esme was the first to open her eyes. She was a little groggy at first, but upon seeing Morgan, she shot up right away.

"What do you want with my children?" The two women's eyes locked. "I heard your thugs talking. You need them for something. What is it?"

Morgan entered the room completely, turned on the light and closed the door behind her. "Stevey does have a big mouth, doesn't he?" She'd deal with him later. "And yes, I work for some people who are very interested in finding out what your kids are capable of." Emmett had awoken and was putting his hand on his mother's shoulder for support but wasn't saying anything. Esme looked around at her kids. She knew exactly what they were capable of.

"Then why me? Why go to the trouble of taking me? I'm sure you know perfectly well that I don't have any of these… powers." Esme was stiff, trying her best to look challenging.

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Alice slurred out the words. She and Edward weren't looking to hot and neither of them seemed to have fully woken yet.

Morgan cocked an eyebrow. "You haven't told them?"

It was apparent that Emmett was fighting the urge to ask his mother what the hell they were talking about and what she'd been keeping from him, but he stayed silent and gritted his teeth, trying to be on his mom's side, one hundred percent. Esme repeated, "Well, what do you want with them?"

"Mom?" Esme put a hand up to her daughter, eyes never leaving Morgan.

"To study them. To observe." Morgan said, pointedly. "You'll find out more, later. Right now, we're going to focus on what I am going to do with them."

Esme's face changed as she started to look worried.

"Don't worry. I just want to talk you all. Is that alright with you?" Esme considered the question. "And if it isn't," Morgan continued, "I can make them talk. Or go get my _thugs_ to do it."

"Emmett, Edward, Alice, answer her questions." Esme said and then looked at Morgan, "And don't you lay a finger on them."

Morgan smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it."

From the doorway, the head of the queen-sized bed was pushed against the middle of the left wall and both the sofa and the chair were to the right of the bed, facing the door. Morgan walked to the left side of the bed, where Edward lied, still sleeping. He was on his side facing his sister, his casted right leg covering his left. Neither of them were under the covers. Morgan looked at the boy, slightly perplexed. "Is there something wrong with him?" She asked Esme.

"He's exhausted." Esme spat back. "I'm sure his leg's killing him and he's probably having trouble breathing. I really don't think he's up to talking to you at the moment." She had thought about not telling any of their captors about Alice and Edward's asthma, but Edward's wheezing was probably enough to give at least him away and Esme had also wanted to ask Jonathan to give back Alice's purse which had an inhaler in it. He denied her request, stating that they didn't need the medicine. That it was all psychological and that it would pass. It never did pass with Edward without his inhaler and both Emmett and Esme were relieved when he had calmed down enough to fall asleep. It wasn't good for his body, they knew, to do nothing, but sleep was the best remedy they were going to get at that point.

"Later, then." Morgan said then stroked Edward's hair. He moaned a little in response but his eyes were kept shut. "I'll start with you" she said, after tossing Emmett a set of keys. "For your cuffs. We'll talk in the other room; let your family rest…"

Emmett unlocked himself and he and Morgan had left to other room. They were gone for an hour before Morgan brought Emmett back and took away Alice. She, too, was out of the room for exactly an hour. There were clocks in every room and the one in the bedroom ticked so loudly that it was impossible to overlook. Esme had been watching it intently since their sleep was disturbed. The exact integrals had seemed a little bit odd to her, but once all of her kids were back and Morgan had gone, she left the thought alone and focused on her children. Morgan was at least decent enough not to have bothered Edward.

"Baby," she said to Alice, "can you check on your brother for me?" They were in their initial positions in the bedroom and Alice was the only one within touching distant of her little brother. She was fully awake and somehow more lively after talking to Morgan. Talking seemed to have had an opposite effect on Emmett, who was quietly sulking in his armchair.

"Yeah, of course." Alice turned so she was in a better position to check her brother out. He was curled the best he could into a ball but he had managed to twist the hand that was cuffed to the bed into a pretty awkward position. When she took a closer look, she realized that his wrist was bleeding. "Mom," she said, "he's not awake and he's bleeding. That's not normal, right?" Her voice was starting to sound panicky. "He should be able to feel it and wake up!"

Esme was trying to keep calm, "Is he breathing?"

"Yeah, but, Mom—" Her mother cut her off.

"Then he's okay for now. People can hurt themselves in their sleep if they're out hard enough. He'll be fine sweetie." She said this more to convince herself than to convince her daughter. They were in this horrible situation, kidnapped for God's sake, and Esme couldn't afford to break down in front of her kids. "Emmett." She lightly slapped his arm with the back of her hand.

Coughing, Emmett let out, "Yeah."

"Do you think that you could aim your shoe well enough to hit the light switch? It's really late, I think we should all try to get some sleep. Keep our strength up."

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Emmett untied his shoe and tossed it at the opposite wall, hitting the switch on his first try, making the room pitch black. Within five minutes, all four of the Cullens were asleep again.

SERIOUSLY, DON'T EVEN ASK… HAHA I DON'T EVEN KNOW


	12. vhat

Chapter 12

When Edward woke up, he immediately found that he was chained to his bed. He also noticed that he wasn't under his sheets and that his sister was lying beside him. As the memories of the previous day flooded back to him, he realized that it wasn't his bed at all; it was some group of psychopaths' bed and he was in some sort of cabin in the middle of the woods. God, Edward was beginning to hate the woods. The only exterior he had seen since being with these people had been trees. The room was for the most part dark, but light was pouring in through the open door from the hallway and, from the sounds of the people in the next room, Edward guessed that it was morning. Moving his left leg from under his right, he kicked his sister in the leg.

"Nggh… Ow, Edward, go back to sleep." He remembered his sister hitting her head in the van. She sounded tired, but she had also just gotten woken up. Plus, the hint of crankiness in her voice suggested that she was okay. Himself, on the other hand… His lungs burned. Even though he wasn't anxious anymore, he hadn't taken any meds and it was still hard to breath. Easier than a full blown attack, but definitely not A-okay. His leg had been jostled around a lot and that hurt like hell, too. He had only had the cast on for two weeks and his broken bone was far from healed. At that rate, he thought, especially if he didn't get back his crutches, he'd be wearing that plaster well into senior year, the gimp further adding to his social-awkwardness. He had a bruise or two from being shuffled around, but no concrete injuries directly from their captors. Emmett had a bruise on his forehead, but, besides that, it seemed that his family was okay for the moment. That didn't make him necessarily glad, but it, at least, allowed his chest to loosen a little bit.

He didn't want to respond to his sister, feeling that it would pretty much defeat the purpose of her telling him to shut up. He looked around to find both his mother and brother also still asleep. Again, he didn't say anything, not wanting to disturb them, but he hoped that they would wake up on their own, soon. He knew that he had been asleep while the rest of them were up talking and discussing things, he had caught random bits of their voices for awhile, and he wanted to know what was going on.

Bored waiting for his family to wake up, Edward tried to fall back asleep. When he did though, he kept having those bad dreams you get when you sleep in too late and, not even an hour later, he woke up officially with a splitting headache. The pillows were flat and, with his hand chained as it was, it was difficult to find a comfortable sitting position. The handcuffs made loud scraping noises against the wood in between Edward's groans as he shifted. As he was about to give up, he heard the door creek fully open.

"Ah. Awake, finally." Morgan's cheeks were flushed as she smiled. "I'm glad."

The woman didn't look like she was about to pounce, but something about her didn't sit right with Edward and he pressed himself as far as he could to the headboard.

She looked around at the sleeping figures and said softly, "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Edward didn't answer but kept a guarded look on his face as he stared at her. When she started to move forward though, he called to his brother, fairly loudly, to wake him up and succeeded in getting the whole clan out of the dream world.

"What is it, Ed?" Emmett asked, yawning and with his eyes closed.

"That woman, she's in the room. I don't want her coming near me. Tell her not to come near me Emmett!" He was confused about the whole ordeal and he was confused about Morgan. Before he knew what was going on, he didn't want to take any risks.

Edward's protests got Emmett's attention and gave him all of the buzz he would get from a coffee. He said to his brother, "Edward, calm down, it's okay." And to Morgan, "Please, just don't touch him, right now. He doesn't know what's going on." She gave him a skeptical look. "Just let me talk to him, first, okay?"

She nodded. "If you think that's best. I trust you, Emmett." And, on that note, she flipped the light switch on and grabbed the door knob. "I'll give you some privacy."

Before she disappeared completely, Emmett thanked her.

A minute later Edward yelled at him, "How can you be on good terms with her?"

"Edward…" He started to respond but his brother cut him off.

"No, Em, these people are bad news. Right, Alice?" He looked at his sister for conformation but she wasn't backing him up. She just looked away. "Alice?" He repeated, but his brother answered instead.

"Edward, you don't know what's going on yet." After talking to Morgan the night before, Emmett's whole view on their situation had shifted. Although, he wasn't sure him explaining it to Edward would be enough for him to understand. Emmett might have been young and rowdy, but he wasn't a teenager anymore and some of the things that he was capable of understanding may have been a few years beyond his little brother. He wasn't even sure if his mother would understand. Morgan had only talked to him and Alice and neither of them had spoken about it before going to bed. Alice was mature for her age and Emmett was certain she'd come around, but with his mother, whose personal stake in the ordeal was her children, he was highly doubtful. Emmett looked up when he realized that he'd been staring at the floor.

"Well then, penny for your thoughts?" Edward spat out.

"You really should calm down, Ed. Your asthma's been worked up more than once already and I really don't need you dying on me." Edward looked to his mother for support, but she seemed to be allowing Emmett the parental control for that moment.

Visibly inhaling and exhaling, Edward said much more composed, "Okay, I'm calming down, but if you know something that I don't, tell me." He added with an extra ounce of pity in his voice, "Please."

"Ed," Emmett said, "we just, we just have to cooperate with these people for now, okay?"

"But, why?" His eyes were wide and he looked like a wreck.

"Hey," This time it was Alice talking and she shoved his shoulder lightly, "you always trust people and give them the benefit of the doubt. I'm not saying I fully trust them either, Eddie, but just try to take the normal Edward stand on this one, okay?"

Alice's face was practically begging her brother to surrender.

"How can I when nobody tells me what's going on?" His face could have pulled on anyone's heart strings as he looked from his sister to his brother and finally rested on his mother. "Mom?" Esme didn't answer him and it left Edward feeling abandoned and his voice cracked when he said it again, louder, "Mom! Why won't you talk to me! Please! "

As confused as Esme was, she couldn't stand listening to her son in pain, so she let him hear some of what was going through her head. "I'm so sorry, Sweetie, we just need to trust your brother and sister for now, alright? Daddy would have noticed something was wrong and contacted the police. It'll all be over soon."

At the mention of their father, Emmett and Alice looked at each other, both knowing that he wouldn't have called the police.

"Edward should talk to Morgan." Alice said, receiving a variety of looks for it. "Alone." She used her thumb to rub soothing circles on Edward's chaffed wrist. "If you want to understand, talk to her."


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while (more like months). I've kind of been out of commission. I'm writing the next few chapters now and will be posting them really soon =). Lol that is if anybody's still hanging in there ;). I haven't even looked at any of my other stories in a while either but I will be updating those too.


	14. Startin' to Spill

**Alright… So I'm just gonna assume that you all know of my extreme regrets for not posting in recent months…. Haha okay so my regrets aren't that extreme, I just went through a super fanfic obsessed stage over the summer that faded very quickly after a few months. I had intended on posting another chapter a few weeks ago but I didn't. Sorry =). But now I am, so yah.**

**(oh, and I didn't want to add this detail earlier so u cud kinda imagine whatever u want for it, but, Morgan is from Britain so I picture her character with a British accent…)**

Chapter 13

Edward sat on the bed next to his sister, glaring at her. No matter what good she and Emmett saw in that woman, it didn't change the fact that her people had forcefully and violently taken them hostage. He didn't trust Morgan and he sure as hell didn't trust Jonathan, Steve or the thugs. "I'm not talking to her, Alice!" he said. "I'm not talking to her unless someone forces me to, which I'm sure they're bound to do, sooner or later!"

Esme, Emmett and Alice all gaped at Edward, unbelieving. He was the type to please and the fact that he wasn't going along with his siblings was shocking. "Ed," his brother said, "you have to calm down…"

"No!" Edward cut him off. "We've all been put through crap and I'm not going to calm down until _you_ tell me what's going on!"

Emmett was starting to get flustered and didn't know what to say. Shaking his head, he spoke up again, "Edward you're gonna have another attack…"

But, again, Edward cut him off, "Enough about my damn asthma! According to that asshole it's all in my _fucking_ head anyway! What I need now is for you to just freaking tell me what I want to know!" He finished the statement with a heavy breath. He was heaving, hot and frustrated. He had continued pulling on his cuffed wrist and blood was trickling down it just as sweat was trickling down the side of his face. Everyone in the room expected him to start gasping for breath, but, somehow, his breathing slowly got back to normal.

Alice had slid herself away from Edward while he was yelling, but was now leaning in toward him, amazed. "How are you not hyperventilating? You never recover this quickly."

Edward ignored his sister and turned his attention to Emmett. Emmett was unsure but resigned to asking his mother for help. "Can you just… make him understand, Mom? I can't be the one to tell him this… Make him understand that he needs to listen to Morgan."

"You know what, Sweetie?" Esme shook her head, as if realizing something, and directed her comments toward Emmett. "I'm not even sure _I_ understand why you want your brother to talk to that woman." She could see Edward's face contrast the look that Emmett got when she said that. He started to smile a bit, knowing that his mother was finally backing him up. Hearing him scream out his hurt and confusion and not doing anything about it was breaking her heart and she knew it wasn't fair. She also knew that keeping her husband's secret from the kids wasn't an option anymore.

Morgan had probably already told Emmett and Alice, along with God knows what other secret, life-changing information, and Edward was going to find out sooner or later. She had promised Carlisle that when the time came, she would let him tell the kids, but here the time was and Esme was the only one around. Well, Esme and a group of hired psychos.

She was nervous as hell and didn't know how she was supposed to start the conversation, but she did anyway, "I don't know what Morgan told you two," she referred to her two oldest, "but I think it's time for me to tell you what I know."

Edward looked surprised but the other two's looks were almost knowing. Esme continued, "Your father and I have been keeping a very big secret from the three of you." She opened her mouth to speak again but closed it instead, trying to figure out all the best words to use. She wasn't lying when she told Emmett she didn't really understand. Sure, she knew exactly what her husband was capable of and she had a pretty good idea of what her kids might become one day, but as for how, why or any other aspect, Esme had few details.

Carlisle had a few more details, for his father had passed down the information to him on his death bed. Most of those details he kept to himself. All he told Esme and all she wanted to know was what he was and the fact that he passed these genes on to his kids. The other stuff didn't matter to her. Not until now, but without all the information, Esme had to work harder to get her point across . She decided to tell them, to the best of her memory, what Carlisle had told her fifteen years ago.

"When you all were little, something happened to your father. He knew it possibly would one day, but it was the first time I had ever heard of the Nixyns." She breathed in through her nose. Now that she had started talking, she could feel the right words coming to the surface on their own.

Edward shifted uncomfortably, noticing the pain in his wrist now that he had calmed down, some. He wanted to ask his mom what in the hell a Nixyn was, but didn't want to interrupt and risk her not finishing the story. So, he did his best to stop fidgeting and listened.

Esme's mind was somewhere else as she spoke, "Emmett was six and Alice and Eddie were just toddlers. It was the last day of kindergarten and we had left the babies with a really sweet friend from across the street. Darlene, I think it was. Anyhow, it was Emmett's last day and Carlisle and I were driving to the school for his graduation.

We were driving, listening to some awful 80's station, when an animal ran out in front of the car. There wasn't time to stop and we hit it. I was sure it was a deer or an elk, but when we got out and walked to the front of the car, it looked more like a dog. A wolf, really. Carlisle had the same look in his eyes as is he did the day his father passed on. He said 'God, no.' and reached down to see if it was still alive. The animal was bloody everywhere and he got it all over his hands and arms.

The dog should have been dead, but when Carlisle touched its neck its eyes opened. They were bright and glowing and the dog bit Carlisle. My husband screamed something I didn't understand and then he said the blood had mixed. He told me he was sorry but he didn't know what else to do. He got up and ran across the street and into the forest.

I had tried to go after him but he was so fast. When I walked back to the car the dog was gone. I didn't see your father for-" Esme was pulled out of her reverie by a knock on the door. At this point even Emmett and Alice had been locked into their mother's story. Whatever Morgan told them, it definitely wasn't this. They all wanted Esme to continue, but Morgan opened the door and entered the room. "Is Edward ready to talk?" she said.

She and Emmett locked eyes, but Esme was the one who answered, "No, he isn't." Her voice was bitter and commanding.

Morgan's lips were tight, she was quite clearly annoyed, "Fine. We won't worry about that for the moment, then. However, if we are not going to make any more progress here, I must insist we get moving to the hotel."

"What hotel? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, that's right. We haven't formally told you lot where the next step in this process takes place. Unfortunately for you, your knowledge of such things doesn't really factor into our success. The less you cooperate, the less information you will be given." She looked over her shoulder and yelled, "Jonathan, get those idiots of yours to come grab our prisoners! We're moving out."

All four Cullens, even Alice and Emmett, got a strike of fear from the mention of the goons. Trust in Morgan was debatable, but there was no telling what the beef heads would do if they were alone with you.

Within a couple of minutes, each of the four goons had a hold on a Cullen and the whole lot was in front of the cabin, standing by two identical white vans. Jonathan was standing next to the one that Edward and Alice had arrived in and Morgan in front of the one Emmett and Esme had. The biggest goon had a hold on Emmett and Steve was squeezing Edward tight to his body. Throughout the night, he had almost forgotten about the creep. He hated the way he had looked at him when they were taken from the bedroom and he hated the way he kept touching his hair.

Morgan shouted orders, "Okay, Jonathan, we must get to the hotel before sundown. If we don't our other little friend will be able to leave and we wouldn't want that, now would we? It's doubtful the other Nixyn will be there, he's too smart for that, but –"

Morgan kept talking about the other Nixyn when Steve grabbed Edwards bloody (as in bleeding, but yeah I guess as in bloody, too (; ) wrist. Edward sucked in a breath. He wasn't grabbing it to inspect the damage, but to see if he could make him squeal. He squeezed the wrist harder. Edward began to let out a yelp of pain before Steve clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shh… Not while the lady's talking" he whispered into his ear.

Steve was smiling and Morgan gave him a slightly disapproving, slightly amused look. "Now don't try to kill him, Steve. I want that wrist bandaged up. There's a first aid kit in your van." She turned to her second in command and threw him a set of keys, "Alright Jonathan, you take the boys and I'll take the girls. You're going to want to restrain the older one." She looked at Emmett, "Sorry, Sweetie, but you weren't as cooperative as I thought you'd be and I'm not sure if I can trust you when I'm not there." Looking back to Jonathan, she finished with, "The other one shouldn't be too hard for Steve to restrain, but, Jonathan? When we get there, give the boy back his crutches. I don't think he'll be as progressive as you might have liked."

**Okey dokey, so no promises about any update times. I kinda screwed up with that in the past saying I'll post when I don't and to be honest, I'm having some serious, serious writer's block when it comes to this damn story! Any suggestions would be GREATLY appreciated and totally taken into account. BTW, I will be incorporating stuff about wolfies and werewolves and such, however, the cullens are not werewolves. I'm definitely planning a Black incorporation (as in Jacob's lot).**

**Have a Dixie day**


End file.
